Drunken mistake
by Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234
Summary: Piper has a perfect life. Two awesome bff's, and a smokin' hot boyfriend, however after a horrible break up with her boyfriend, she goes out clubbing. the next morning, she wakes up in someone elses bed. Wearing someone else's clothes. And sleeping next to someone she's never met before. Will this turn of events change her life for the better or the worse? T because of sweari
1. Prologue:Cheater (P)

**A/N:I totally ship Pipeo, so if you don't go back to the home page and never look at me again.**

**Nuff said.  
**

**Prologue:Cheater (P)**

I run from his house  
Sorry, made a mistake.  
His MANSION.  
Heartbreak mansion.  
The memory floods through my brain.  
The pain still pumps from my heart to my arteries, then back again through my veins, and I run.  
My feet pound on the ground, but my determination to reach my destination just grows larger by every second, as does the pain of my discovery.

_**Flashback**_

I sit at my best friend's home, watching the most cheesy romantic comedy I have ever set my eyes upon.  
27 dresses, I think is the name of the film.  
I toss a buttery popcorn in my mouth.  
Yup, the popped cournels **(SP?)** of corn are the only things that make this completely pointless chic flic worth it.  
You see, it's Spring break, so me and my besties usually visit each other to laugh at corny movies while feasting on popcorn.  
Today, however, Reyna didn't manage to come over, so it's just Katie and I.  
Suddenly, my phone tings.  
A text.  
"Oi, Pipes, what's that?" Katie, my best friend, asks.  
"A text," I answer.  
I pick the phone up, delighted to find an excuse to get away from the movie, and read it.

**To: Piper**  
**From:Jason**

**_Oi, can you come over right now?It's urgent._**

I answer the text.

**From:Piper**  
**To:Jason**

**_Sure XD, I can finally escape from Katie's chic flic marathon!_**

"Sorry, Kates, got to go, Jason said it was urgent," I say.  
Before she can even protest or say anything against my decision, I grab my bag and jacket and race out the door.  
However, I am just in earshot to hear her yell out the door.  
"AT LEAST LEAVE THE POPCORN!"  
And then I am far away.  
I pop some popcorn in my mouth **(Hahaha just realised what I just said).**  
When I finally arrive, I knock on the green wooden door of my boyfriends house.  
Thalia answers the door.  
"Oh...hi Piper, come in, what are you doing here?" asks she.  
"Jason called me over," I say entering the house.  
Her eyes widen.  
"Oh...yeah...he is...busy,"  
"He told me it's urgent, so I should see him," I say, running up the stairs.  
Thalia looks like she is about to have a heart attack.  
"NO!IT WAS A MISTAKE!I-" she began, but I had already flung Jason's door open.  
That was my first mistake.  
On his bed, half naked-mind you- is another girl.  
Not me.  
Another girl.  
You want to know the worst bit?  
Maybe the fact that he has...  
Has...  
HIS TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT!  
I think about what I am seeing.  
I should go home, watch a cheesy chic flic while crying my eyes out and break up with him.  
But my heart tugs at a hope.  
The hope that this might be an accident.  
A misunderstanding, maybe?  
Then my mind flashes to the fact that they are both half naked and look completely willing to be having an intimate meeting right here and now.  
I decide to let him know that I know.  
That he shall not evade this disgusting deed.  
"Jason?" I ask.  
His eyes switch to me, and he stops sucking her face off.  
"Piper!What are you...What are you doing here?!"  
I am about to answer, but then my heart comes out of my mouth and is flung out the window.  
The girl he is sucking face with is...Reyna?  
My mind begins to process everything.  
Reyna.  
Jason Grace, Blonde haired blue eyed Beauty, is kissing Reyna Black, Black haired, dark eyed best friend= I am being cheated on by my boyfriend with my best friend.  
My mind doesn't take longer then a half second to remind itself that that is not exactly a good thing.  
Nope.  
Not at all.  
Not on the hair of my chinny chin chin.  
"**Well, I seemingly received a text from my deceptive, untrustworthy boyfriend, informing that something urgent has happened, and that urgent event must be you and my EX-best friend having a tongue tango!I know cheating on me was bad enough, but _TELLING_ me to come here to see it with my own eyes...that's...That's just HEARTLESS!**  
**If you wanted a break up, you could have done it the NORMAL way, instead of showing me first hand that this whole time, you've been eating the face off of my best friend!YOUR JUST...JUST...I HATE YOU!BOTH OF YOU!**"I yell, then run down the stairs.  
The door slams open and falls off the hinges as I kick it open harshly.

Taking one last fleeting look at the house, I turn and run away.

**_Flashback end_**

**__**I stop and look at my destination.

I'm here,

**A/N:Yeah.**

**So yeah.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss (L)

Chapter one: Kiss (L)

I sigh and look at the brass door-knocker of the house.

_Ugh. _I think _How troublesome_.

I pick it up and for a half-second, I hold it, reluctant to drop it down and alert the inhabitants of the house about my presence.

Maybe I should grab my suitcase and run out the gate, away from this ugly mansion.

Well…not _exactly _ugly, but I'm kind of pissed off right now, so go with the flow.

Finally gathering my courage, I drop the knocker.

**_PAC_**

**_PAC_**

_PAC_

_Pac_

The knocker bounces slightly.

I ruffle my hair, but before I can feel any regrets and run away, the red door opens, revealing a brunette girl with brown eyes.

She looks me up and down, as if she's sizing me up, and then says.

"You must be Leo," she has a cold, almost grudging, glint in her eye, "I'm Nyssa. Come on in."

I resist the urge to stare at her ripped muscles and the fact that she looks like she wants to tear my head from my neck and burn the pieces.

Like a vampire.

She leads me inside, and tells me to sit on the couch while she calls my 'dad'.

Dad.

A funny word to call someone who hasn't even been in your life once.

The only reason I'm staying here is because that _stupid _orphanage told me that my dad contacted them and was taking me in.

Ugh.

Irritating.

Nyssa comes back down the stairs, arguing animatedly with another guy, Hephaestus, I assume.

"Who is he, a replacement?!" she snaps, "Why all of a sudden you decide to claim him, _right after_ the incident?"

Hephaestus shakes his head.

"This has nothing to do with the incident , Nyssa, and you should know that," he says,

The minute they see me watching, she shuts up.

"Hello there, son," says Hephaestus, when he finally reaches the room.

He's got curly salt and pepper hair, darkish brown skin (Like somewhere between brown and black) and an Abraham Lincoln beard.

"Hello, Mr. Beckendorf," I reply, not saying the word 'Dad' on purpose.

He seems to catch on to what I'm implying, along with Nyssa.

She scoffs, throws a grudging glance at me and walks off.

"I see how this is going to play out, then," Hephaestus says, a bit of disappointment claiming his features.

He immediately replaces it with a professional smile, as if I'm his new business partner.

"Jake! Bring Leo to his room, please!" says Hephaestus.

A man that is dresses like Alfred the butler from Batman, but with more (Messy and colored) hair quickly walks in.

He gives a slight bow and takes my suitcase.

"Follow me, young master," he says, real polite.

Either he's kissing my ass to get on Hephaestus' good side, ore he's just naturally polite.

By the way he looks, I am betting it's the latter.

"Thanks," I mutter.

Not too soft, not to hard.

Like noodles.

I follow him up the stairs, all the way to the top floor.

This house is so fricken huge.

Three floors.

Not including the attic, basement and roof top.

I only ever lived in the flat above my mom's hardware store.

I miss my mom.

"Here we are, Master Leo!" says Jake, smiling brightly and motioning to the door in front of me.

I give him a polite smile (I mean, who can just not be polite to this guy? He just seems too awesome!)

"If you need help, just holler," he salutes, then walks away, leaving my suitcase behind.

I try the knob.

Locked.

" Yo Jake!" I yell to his retreating figure.

He turns his head around to look at me,

"Yes master Leo?" asks he.

"No. 1, not _Master _Leo, just Leo, No. 2, D'you have the keys? Door's locked," I reply.

He smiles.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten," he says, fishing out a set of keys from his pocket

He throws them to me and I catch them just as they are about to hit the floor.

I give a quick salute and unlock the door, to see my new room.

It looks very, very….new.

The place smells of fresh paint, and seems to have gone through some _major_ furniture adjustments.

On the wall opposite the door is a pair of sliding glass doors, leading to a large balcony, which is flanked with two windows.

Pushed up against the wall under the window is the headboard for my bed and the wooden nightstand.

On the opposite side, under the window sits a computer desk, complete with a red laptop and a drawer.

Next to it is a red closet, followed by a red dresser which stands parallel to a wooden door, which is around a foot from my bed.

Red.

Everything is a fiery red colour.

Nausea lights up my senses.

I'm reminded of that incident.

A loud _thud _informs me that everything that was occupying my hands have dropped to the floor.

Keys and suitcases.

The only thing left on me is my shoulder bag.

And then I run, stumbling down the stairs and out the door before my actions have even registered to me or the occupants of the house.

Farther and farther I run away, not looking back once.

**LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST** X **LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X**

By around 11 in the evening, I've stopped running.

I find myself panting in an alleyway, in a trance like state, feeling the vibrations of booming music and now and then looking up at the flashing lights peeking through the doorway.

It doesn't take long for me to realize I'm sitting behind a nightclub.

I'm unsure how I'm to get back to the house of Hephaestus.

Not very sure if I want to, either.

Suddenly, a group of about 5 men burst out of the backdoor of the night club, all in a circle, as if a pack of wolves surrounding prey.

I sink back into the shadows, watching to see what's going on.

"Well, Gabe, what do we do with this little beauty?" one says.

His voice is sinister, and he doesn't seem very…_nice_.

"Maybe we should have some _fun _with her," replies a deeper voice.

"Why don't we kidnap her and take her for ransom? The daughter of Tristan and Aphrodite Mclean is sure to rack up some useful money. Besides, if they report to the police, they'll have to include the bit about underage drinking and the fact that she snuck into the club at age 16," comes a new voice

Daughter of Tristan and Aphrodite McLean?

Isn't her name Pippy, or popper or something?

"No, I think we should just have a bit of fun with her, pass her around, take the valuables and leave her here for some sucker to take her in," replies another.

The other two are silent.

There's a strangled whimper from the middle of the circle, and then a giggle.

"Fun? Like fun and games? You know, me and my boyfr-ex boyfriend, Jason, we met because of a game. Truth or dare I think…" the feminine voice trails off, "Thinking makes my head hurt,"

Silence for about two seconds, and then they begin to close in on her.

For half a second, I'm frozen, and then I spring into action.

"Honey!" I yell on instinct, stepping from my place in the shadows.

The circle splits to check the disturbance, revealing a girl with choppy brown hair, tannish skin and closed eyes.

She's drunk.

I can tell that much, due to the fact she keeps stumbling around.

She's definitely pretty.

"There you are, Beauty Queen!" I exclaim, pushing passed the weirdo rapists and planting my arm around her shoulder, "I've been looking for you!"

I turn to the five guys surrounding me and her, looking as if they might kill me for ruining the fun.

"Thanks for watching her for me, guys," I say, playful, then turn to her, "Come on, honeybunch, let's get you home so we can finish our date,"

"Date?" one of the guys asks, "She came here alone,"

Witty remark.

This guy actually might have half a brain.

"Yes, and perhaps next time I'll drive her to our date location myself, she must have been sucked in by the temptation of Vodka. She loves the stuff," I say, hoping my guess of her beverage choice is correct.

"Vodka?" asks another, suspicion creeping into his voice, "They don't _sell _vodka here."

_Oh Shit._

I gasp.

"Well! Is that the time!" I exclaim, loud and clear, "Me and my….sweet heart should be running along now! Wave goodbye to the nice little…gangster people here, Pippy,"

"My name isn't Pippy. It's Piper," she slurs, then goes back into her drunken trance.

_Fuck, woman, I'm trying to get you out of a situation here and you pull this shit on me? _

"This guys a liar! He's trying to take our catch from us! Get him boys!" what I assume to be the leader yells.

_SHIT!_

"Come one, Piper, let's run now, sweet heart!" I yell, grabbing her wrist and racing out of the back alley, gangster-rapist-paedo dude's in hot pursuit of our trail.

Suddenly, due to my shitty luck, it starts raining.

Hard.

Oh Shit.

I drag/ Run piper through the streets, gathering attention form passers-by as we flee from the Gangsters.

My usually curly hair is now soaking wet, some sticking to my face and flying around as I go.

I take a brief glance backwards to see gangster dudes being blocked by a crowded line of elderly people getting off a bus and slowly walking into the elderly home.

I look at Piper, who's hair is flying everywhere, sending droplets of water in all directions.

I take a peek at the gangsters again, but they have disappeared to the other side of the street.

I duck into the next alleyway, which happens to be behind a restaurant, and push Piper into the back door labelled: _Staff only_.

Me and Piper hide behind one of the cooling shelve-thingies as I listen to the gangsters run by, thinking we also ran by.

I let out a sigh of relief and look a Piper, crouching down next to me..

I stand her up and bring her to the door, peeking around to see if they are still there.

When the coast is _definitely _clear, I walk her out.

She seems really, _really _drunk.

So bad she can hardly walk without my help.

When we are out of the alleyway, and in the streets, I turn to her.

"So, mind telling me what-"

_SMACK!_

My hand lifts up to my cheek to the reddening mark that she left with her hand.

Before I can even say _Ouch! _Or _What was that for?_ I feel myself being pushed up against the window of the shop we are standing in front of, and then her lips are planted on mine.

They taste strongly of beer and cinnamon, mixed together, and I feel myself move into a trance-like state.

After a few seconds, it's over and she pulls away.

"What is wrong with-"

Before I can finish the question, she collapses into my arms.

_Oh shit._

**LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST** X **LEEMINRAISTHEAWESOMEST X**

**So…you like?**

**I hope I haven't given away too much, bit just a recap for anyone that is confused.**

**Prologue-**

**It is spring break Jason cheats on Piper with her best friend Reyna, and Piper finds out because he texted her for 'Something urgent'**

**Chapter 1:Kiss**

**Leo has just been submuitted from the orphanage and into his Dad's custody.**

**His half-sister, Nyssa, doesn't ****_like _****him and thinks that Hephaestus has only taken him in due to a very mysterious incident that happened recently.**

**Jake Mason, the butler, befriends Leo and shows him to his room.**

**Leo's room is full of fiery colours, which remind him of some incident that happened a few years ago that he is still traumatised about so he ran from the house and into a back alley of a club.**

**A group of creepy gangster guys come out, surrounding someone, and are planning to do something with them.**

**Leo comes and saves the day, and he and Piper are chased into another alleyway,where they hide and evade the gangster-rapists.**

**Leo helps Piper out and the step into the main streets, in front of a shop, where Piper slaps Leo, and then kisses him.**

**POV key:**

**J=Jason**

**P=Piper**

**L=Leo**

**R=Reyna**

**There will be other POVs as well because there will be a few running sub-stories.**

**Chapter 2:Scandal (P)**

**When Piper wakes up in someone elses bed, in someone else's clothes, what will her reaction be?**

**What will her mom's reaction be when she sees the frot cover of the newspaper?**

**How has Jason reacted to the days events?**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**xxXNatan fanXxx**

FireofRiptide

Dezzypoo101

Cassiopeia3

And all those guest reviews as well. /Is too lazy to mention them/


End file.
